The Legend of Zelda: Origin of a Hero
by Jason Duffy
Summary: The Legend Begins! Follow the young Dorf on his journey to fulfill his heroic destiny. UPDATED TO REFLECT NEW INFORMATION IN SKYWARD SWORD. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

He was the kindest lad you could ever meet. His name was simply Dorf. He was easily the strongest in his village. He used his strength to help his village. He was a humble man. If anyone ever needed something done, he was always the first to volunteer a helping hand. Never did he seek reward, though he would accept if offered. At first glance, one might think this was a lad who had earned nothing but good things. But upon closer inspection, one would find that his life had been touched by tragedy.

Dorf's mother and father had died shortly after he had been born. Dorf never got to know his parents. Monsters had attacked their village. Many were injured, but in an attempt to protect their newborn, Dorf's parents were murdered. Graciously, the entire village treated him like family. Every village child was his sibling and every village adult was his aunt and uncle. The village was the reason he grew up to be the man he was. No bitterness against the monsters laid within his heart. No desire to take action against any creature that had done him harm rest within his mind. He was peaceful and loving. He only sought to help those he could. If he had any selfish desire at all, it was to remain in peace in his village. However, the fates would not allow for a peaceful life. The gods had other plans for him.

The time came when he began having nightmares. They were vivid. They left him with a cold sweat. The nightmare consisted of a backdrop of flames. One creature stood in the center of these flames. He was monstrous. However, he was silhouetted. No description could be made other than his size. His size was tremendous. Every night, Dorf would dream the same dream. Each night, the dream was more vivid. Every time the dream came, Dorf found himself closer to the creature. Eventually, he was right up close to the being, but still, no detail of the thing's face was evident.

One day, Dorf was reaping the Autumn harvest for the village. Soon, Crestin would arrive to bring the goods to the Castle Town Market where he would sell and buy what the town needed. Crestin arrived just as Dorf finished loading the carts with the harvest. "Dorf, I'm so sorry I'm late. I should have been here to help you but I've got some bad news!"

Dorf looked up at his friend. "Bad news? What's wrong?"

"Dina is having contractions. She may give birth soon!"

Dorf was both puzzled and joyous at the same time. "She's going to give birth? That's wonderful! How is that 'bad news?'"

"You see, I can't leave her now. I need to be here in the village to take care of her! She is my wife after all!"

Dorf got a glimmer of where this might be going. "But, the harvest – Castle Town Market - you're supp-"

"I know, I know. But I can't leave. I just can't. I need to ask you to deliver the harvest. I'll make a list of prices so you'll know how much to sell things for, and I'll make a list of what we need you to buy."

Dorf was shocked. "You…you do know I've never left the village before, right?"

"Yes. Yes I do. But this will be good experience for you. You can take my horse. She's young and the cart is very sturdy, so you can ride swiftly without the cart breaking off. You won't have to worry about any monsters attacking you. But just to give you peace of mind, I'll loan you my sword and shield as well as a map of Hyrule. It's only a day's journey, so if you leave bright and early tomorrow, you won't have to camp out at night."

Dorf was frightened to say the least, however, he had never turned down a request for help before. Dorf's mind scrambled. _Oh boy…I've never left the villag before, nor do I want to…but Crestin needs my help…We could find someone else to do it…but… _Of those who have heard this story, some say that the first glimpse of pride in young Dorf's life surfaced at this moment. "Yes. Yes I will take the job."

Crestin smiled. "I'm glad. Thank you so much Dorf! Stop by later today to pick up my sword and shield. I'll give you the map tomorrow." And with that, Crestin was off to see his wife.

Dorf turned to walk back to his house. _I'm probably gonna regret this…_

On his way, he was stopped by a young girl. "Dorf!"

Dorf turned to see her. "Artisa!"

"Dorf, hi! Why do you look so worried?"

"Worried? I'm not worried. What would I be worried for?"

"I don't know. You just look a little worried. Is everything OK?"

Dorf smiled at his friend. He had always had a soft spot for Artisa. She really did care about him. She was the only one who knew about his nightmares and she had been working with him to find the source of the nightmares. "Artisa, trust me. Absolutely nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

"Not another nightmare I hope?"

"No. Not another nightmare. Everything is okay."

"Alright. So I was talking with some of the younger kids and they were talking about a picnic of sorts. We're going to have one tomorrow at noon. I'd be honored if you would join us." Artisa used the word "honored" with a hint of sarcasm. The two were always looking for an excuse to spend time together, however, neither one of them wanted to seem desperate for the other one's company, so the village children usually became their excuses to spend time together.

Dorf was about to graciously accept the invitation when he remembered his obligations to Crestin. "I would love to. However, I promised Crestin I would deliver the goods to Castle Town Market tomorrow. I'll be buying and selling for the next few days." 

Artisa was stunned. "But you've never traveled outside of the village before!"

"I know Artisa, but I'll be fine! I'll be armed and I'll have a map! What could go wrong?"

"A monster could catch you, you've never held a sword before so you wouldn't be a huge threat to anyone who comes your way. And map or no map, you've never traveled before. Dorf it's dangerous!"

Dorf thought for a moment. _She has some good points. I'm sure someone else would be willing to do this…_ But that pride swelled up a little more in him. With a desire to impress Artisa, he responded with "Listen to me. I'll be gone for a few days and then I'll be back. No worries. Okay?"

Artisa could sense a hint of fear in his voice. She knew he didn't fully believe what he was saying, but he was determined to do this. "Fine Dorf. Go on ahead. But just be careful. Okay?" 

Dorf smiled and agreed to be careful. He went home to take his rest.

That night, the nightmare occurred again. There was more to it this time. Dorf found himself face-to-face with the creature before him. The creature's face was in a clearer light now. His skin was tinted green. Orange hair bordered the being's face and a hard, evil grin was positioned above the its square jaw. The thing grabbed Dorf by the neck and held him high in the air. The monster tightened it's grip as Dorf struggled to get free. With a deep voice, the creature uttered Dorf's name. The shock that this being knew his name was enough to jolt Dorf out of his bed. Covered in sweat, Dorf sat up and began to tremble. "What's happening to me?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Dorf was outside hooking the cart up to the horse. He was checking everything for the fourth time to make sure it was secure. But his mind wasn't fully on the task at hand. The green, monstrous face of his nightmare was burned into his mind.

Artisa came to see how he was doing. Maybe, just maybe, she could talk him out of this foolish idea. "Dorf? I-I know that you feel you have to do this. But you don't have to! I've already asked my dad; he's willing to take care of the job! You don't need to go! Please don't!"

Dorf didn't answer. He didn't even realize that Artisa was there. His mind was still dwelling on the monster haunting his dreams.

Artisa got frustrated. "Fine! Go! I'm just trying to help you!" With that, Artisa stormed away.

The shouting jolted Dorf out of his train of thought. He turned to see Artisa walking away with an anger about her he had never seen. "Huh? Wait! Artisa!" Dorf ran up to stop her. "Artisa, stop!"

Artisa turned to yell at Dorf some more, "No Dorf! No! Why should I? You're risking your life over-over some inability to say no! You think others will think less of you if you don't go! Well you know what? Maybe some will think you're afraid! But fear is necessary in a person's life! Fear is what keeps us from doing foolish things!"

"Artisa!" Dorf grabbed her by the arms, "Fear is what keeps those with potential from reaching it! No, I've never left the village. But if I don't leave it now, how can I be of any help to anyone outside of our village?"

"That's not the reason in your mind, is it? No. Your reasoning is if you don't leave now, how can you impress anyone outside of this village?"

"Artisa! That is not the point at all!"

"Yes it is, Dorf. Yes it is. Go on your stupid journey! Just…just go!" Artisa fled with tears streaming down her face.

Dorf sighed and trudged back to his horse, Artisa's harsh words still ringing in his head. The horse was just old enough to carry a cart, but given another year, it would be old enough to ride. The horse had short black hair that shimmered in the early morning sun, and a mane that could only be described as majestic. And as Dorf soon learned with a lick to the face, it was very friendly.

Crestin arrived with the map in hand. "Dorf! You wouldn't want to leave without this!" Crestin set the map down next to the sword and shield.

Dorf was petting the mane of the horse he was borrowing. "This is a new one isn't it? What's it's name?"

Crestin smiled. "That is up to you!"

Dorf looked puzzled. "Up to me?"

"What's next month?"

"Um…the fifth month."

"Yeah, but what's happening next month?"

"…It's…my birthday?"

"Dorf my boy, consider this horse an early birthday present!"

"Oh wow! My own horse! Thank you so much!"

"Now, now. If you want to thank me, you'll get on the road now so you don't have to worry about any nighttime monsters out in Hyrule Field!"

"Oh, I will! Thanks again!"

"Remember to write when you get there! The mail delivery service down there is fast!"

Dorf was on his way. As he headed towards the village's exit, he passed by Artisa who was sitting on a stump. Her eyes were red and watery. Dorf couldn't leave her like that. He stopped the horse, jumped out of the cart and ran up to her. Dorf hugged her. Artisa was taken by surprise, but she hugged back.

The two stood there hugging for about a minute when Artisa whispered "You should probably get going."

"Why?"

Artisa motioned behind Dorf. Dorf turned and saw Crestin and some of the children staring at them. Crestin was grinning while the children made gagging sounds. Dorf cleared his throat and whispered to his friend "I'll be careful."

"May the goddesses watch over you." Replied Artisa.

Dorf hopped back on the cart and rode off. "Now what am I going to call you?" Dorf asked his new horse. As he reached Hyrule Field, he looked back once more to say goodbye to his village. Having never gone this far, Dorf never saw the wooden sign in front of the village's entry path signifying the name of the village.

Though now, he couldn't wait to see it again. He committed the sign to memory. "Welcome to the Village of Miya."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

Dorf couldn't help but be amazed at how large Hyrule Field was. It seemed to go on and on. As far as the map indicated, Dorf saw there were a few other places around including a desert, an underwater village and even a giant volcano. However, the only one of these places in sight was the fearfully named Death Mountain. _Who is going to travel to a place called 'Death Mountain?_' Dorf slowed down to a stop in order to take in the scenery. The world he once feared out of ignorance was filled with beauty. The green grass covered the region like a blanket with the occasional patch of flowers. It was all-in-all a beautiful sight, and Dorf was only sorry he hadn't come here before. There were flowers he had never seen before. _Those don't grow in the village…_ thought Dorf, _Which means Artisa hasn't seen them before either! _Dorf got up and ran over to the flowers. As he began to pick the best of the bunch, he heard a strange growling noise.

He turned to see a monster running at him! The monster was smaller than him, however, its large club was intimidating enough. This creature was all black and had claw-like hands. Dorf ran back to his cart where he left his sword and shield. The monster was fast, but Dorf was faster. Upon reaching the cart, he drew his weapon and held up his shield. It was at this time that Dorf realized that he had never picked up a sword, let alone fought with one. "Ummm…" Unsure of what to do now, he began to run away.

Upon reaching a seemingly safe distance from the monster, he let out a sigh of relief, as it seemed as if the monster had lost interest in him. The unfortunate part was that it gained interest in his cart! The monster began hitting the cart and damaging it. Dorf was shocked at what this thing was doing. Mustering up his courage, Dorf charged at the monster while swinging his sword like a mad man who had no idea what he was doing (which was half-true.) He reached the monster and stabbed it in the head. Blood splattered on both him and the cart. The monster seemed shocked at what had happened, but that shock only lasted a moment as it died right then and there.

Dorf drew his sword from the monster's skull and sat down on the grass. He was huffing and puffing. _I'm not so sure this place is all that beautiful anymore… Not if those…those things run rampant…_ He closed his eyes.

Then, everything went dark. This darkness was compete though. Clearly, it was not a result of his closed eyes, for even then the sun's light was visible through his eyelids. No, this was a different, purer darkness. There was no feeling whatsoever. Dorf did not know what was going on but it scared him.

He heard an ominous voice calling to him. "Dorf. Dorf."

"Y-yes? What do you want? Who are you?"

A figure faded in right front of Dorf's face. Though he could tell the figure was there, he could not in anyway describe it. "Dorf of the village of Miya, you have a destiny beyond that of which you know. An ancient evil has arisen. You are the hero chosen by the gods."

"Me? A hero?"

The voice began to tell Dorf the story of Din, Farore and Nayru. "Before time began, before spirits and life existed, three golden goddesses descended upon the land of Hyrule. Din cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru gave the spirit of the law to the earth. Farore produced all life that would uphold the law. As the three goddesses ascended back to the heavens, they left three golden, sacred triangles. These are known as the Triforce. The Triforce's resting place is known as the Sacred Realm. It is said that whoever touches the Triforce with a balance of the three pieces of the Triforce shall have his wishes come true. But if he who does not possess a balance of the three pieces touches it, the Triforce shall split into three pieces and shall be scattered! The three pieces of the Triforce are power, courage and wisdom. You must not allow the winged evil to access the Triforce, for all hope will be lost."

"But how am I supposed to help? I am but one man!"

"You have the power and the mark of the chosen one. Look at your right hand."

Dorf hesitated for a moment but then looked at his hand. In the darkness glowed the image of the Triforce. "But, what am I supposed to—" Then, just as quickly as all had gone dark, Dorf found himself back in Hyrule Field, lying next to the corpse of his slaughtered foe. "—do?"

Dorf climbed back into his cart and looked up. "Me? A hero?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Dorf reached Hyrule Castle Town just as the gates were getting ready to close. "Phew! Just made it!" Dorf looked around. There weren't many people around. Dorf rode down a side road until he found an inn. He found the door was locked though. "Oh man. What am I supposed to do? Just sit out here in the cold?" He looked around for some form of shelter but to no avail. "Great. Some way for me to start out my 'heroic journey.'" Dorf hopped into his cart and tried to get comfortable. The cold weather produced a chill that was near intolerable for him. It took a while, but he was eventually able to fall asleep.

The nightmare happened again…

This time, Dorf found himself with sword and shield in hand. The green, monstrous being from before sat upon his horse in the center of the flames! Dorf rushed at him with his sword but wound up once again in the creature's grasp. Dorf gasped for air. "Who are you?"

The creature simply grinned and asked "Don't you know?"

Dorf shook his head as best he could to indicate a "No" answer.

The creature laughed ferociously.

As he awoke, Dorf felt something on top of him. He opened his eyes a crack and saw a cucco sitting on top of him. Dorf hopped out of the cart causing the bird to flee. Dorf looked at his hand. The outline of the glowing triangles were visible only if you know where to look. He stuffed his hand in his pocket anyway and took a look around. Dorf took in his surroundings. He saw many shops and residences around. There was a certain busyness in the atmosphere. Everyone was going somewhere. The city was a much different place than his village. He got back into the cart and rode it to the main square. There were many shops in the area. After converting his cart into a makeshift store counter, he took out his writing utensils and began writing home.

_Dear Friends,_

_I have successfully arrived at Hyrule Castle Town. Besides a little scuffle I got into with a monster yesterday, things have been going well for me._

Dorf thought for a second and then thought it might not be a good idea to write that he got into a fight. Artisa would be furious!

_Dear Friends,_

_I have successfully arrived at Hyrule Castle Town. Besides a little scuffle I got into with a monster yesterday, things have been going well for me._

_Dear Friends,_

_I have successfully arrived at Hyrule Castle Town. I have set up shop and am getting ready to begin selling items. As soon as I have sold our goods, I will purchase what we need and will be on my way back home! I do miss you all and hope to see you all soon! _

_Sincerely, _

_Dorf_

_P.S. Tell Artisa that I_

Dorf was conflicted within himself. _Come on Dorf…just write it out… 'love her.' Just write it out…_

_P.S. Tell Artisa that I will return safely._

He chickened out. But it would be okay. He sealed the letter and found the postman. Who ran off to the village to deliver the letter.

When he got back to his booth, there was a Goron checking out his items. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

The Goron looked up and smiled. "I'm just looking, brother. You have some nice looking goods for sale! Where do you come from?"

"My goods and I come from the village of Miya."

"Miya? I've never heard of that village."

"It is rather small and on the opposite side of Hyrule. It's not very well known to many city folk I would assume."

"I see. I didn't catch your name brother."

Smiling, Dorf replied "Dorf. What's yours?"

"Narood! I come from Death Mountain. Then again, that's where all Gorons hail from."

"Death Mountain? You come from Death Mountain?"

"Well, it is home to the Goron civilization."

"You mean an entire civilization lives there?"

"That's what I said, brother!"

"Wow!"

"Have you never been to Goron City before?"

"Well, no I haven't. In fact, this is the first time I ever left my village!"

"Really? You've lived your whole life in a nameless village and never traveled outside?"

"It's not nameless… it's just unheard of. We're small, but we do thrive where we need to." Dorf was a little hurt by Narood's comment.

Narood quickly picked up the hint that he had said something hurtful. "Do not pout my brother! I am certain that one day, all who breath will know the name of Miya!"

"Heh. Thanks."

Another man, a human came by and grabbed an apple from Dorf's cart.

"Excuse me, Sir!" said Dorf, "But that apple is four rupees!"

The man spat at Dorf's face and ran off. He didn't get too far though. Narood grabbed him by the arm and said "Excuse me, but the apple is four rupees." The would-be thief didn't count on having to deal with a Goron. The man took out some rupees and threw it to Dorf. Narood put him down. The thief ran fast.

"Thanks Narood." Said Dorf, wiping the spit from his face.

"No problem Brother! Hyrule Castle Town may be a peaceful, prosperous town, but it still has its share of evil. You'd better keep an eye out, okay?"

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll keep that in mind."

Immediately after this, a large explosion was heard coming from the castle. Dorf and Narood turned to find a large winged creature fleeing the destruction. It was some sort of dragon! Clearly, it was responsible for the attack on the castle. "I take that back Brother! Perhaps this is not as peaceful a town as the gatekeeper said!"

Dorf's memory flashed back to his vision from earlier. "You must not allow the winged evil to access the Triforce, for all hope will be lost." Winged evil? Could it be?

Everyone was running and screaming. The crowd was in an uproar. But Dorf and Narood ran outside the town's walls to see where the dragon was heading.

Narood's eyes widened. "It's headed for…"

Dorf completed his friend's sentence. "…Death Mountain!"

"My people! I must rush to their aid!"

"I'll come with you!" Dorf ran back and unhooked his horse from the cart. He equipped his sword and shield and rode off after Narood. "I can't believe this is happening!"


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Dorf rode on horseback while Narood ran. However, even with the adrenaline pumping through his veins, Narood wasn't faster than a horse. Dorf extended his hand, "Come on brother! Hop on!" Narood grabbed Dorf's hand and hopped on to the horse. Though it would seem to have been impossible, the young horse was able to keep going with the added passenger. As Dorf rode up front with his right hand gripping the horse's mane, the Triforce symbol glowed brightly, giving power to the horse.

"So what's her name?" asked Narood.

"What?"

"What's the horse's name?"

"Oh! Um…I haven't picked one out for her yet!"

"No name, eh?"

"None!" shouted Dorf as the wind made it harder to hear. "Any ideas?"

Narood thought for a moment. "How about Darunia?"

"Darunia? What kind of a name is that?"

"It means swift and powerful!"

"Really?"

Narood shook his head. "No! I just made that up! It's my nephew's name!"

"Oh! Well, I don't know! I'll think about it later!"

"Don't wait to long my brother! A horse with no name is like a Kokiri with no fairy!"

"What's a Kokiri?"

"Mythical creatures who live in a sacred forest!"

"Okay! I'll come up with a name for her!"

"Good!"

As the two rode on, Death Mountain went from being the small mountain in the distance to an overwhelming volcano up close. "So this is where you live?"

"Yes." Replied Narood. But I must travel the rest on foot. This is where we part ways. Narood dismounted from the horse and grabbed Dorf's hand. "Good bye, Brother. Thank you for the ride."

"No." Dorf hopped off the horse, still clenching his friend's hand. "We go on together."

"But the heat of the mountain is great! No human has ever tested his resistance to the heat of our mines!"

"Then let us do so now! I have come this far with you and I will not abandon you in your time of need."

Narood looked into Dorf's eyes. What he saw was an honest desire to help. "You have not known me for more than a few hours. Why would you want to help me?"

Dorf did not hesitate in his reply, "Because it is the right thing to do."

"Hmm…very well then. Let us go, Brother!"

As the two men scaled Death Mountain, the heat of the mountain became ever more real to Dorf. Sweat poured down his face. He wondered if he could really make it to their destination. He began to wonder if he would ever make it back home! Would he ever see her face again? Dorf began to regret not writing what he wanted to in his letter to the village he had called home. "Artisa…"

"What my brother?"

"What?"

"You mentioned a name. 'Artisa?' Is that what you said?"

"Um…yeah."

"Well that is no name for a horse!"

"Heh. No, it's not."

"Someone back home?"

Dorf looked back in the direction of his village. "Yeah."

"Is she your wife?"

"What? No! No, no, no, no!"

"A friend, then?"

"Yes. Yes she is."

"Do not fear my brother. I promise you that you will see her and your village again!"

"And I promise to help save your village!"

"That is an offer I cannot refuse! However, if you continue to tire at the rate you currently are tiring at, I doubt you will be in any shape to defend yourself, let alone fight this monster with me!"

"Perhaps…"

"Climb aboard my back brother! I will climb the rest of the way!"

Dorf gratefully clung to Narood's back as Narood swiftly climbed the rest of the mountain.

Finally, the two reached the volcano's mouth. Dorf was sweating so much more, but he was no longer tired from the climb. Dorf saw nothing but smoke and magma. The smoke clouded his vision and his lungs. "This is where you live?" coughed Dorf.

"No. This is where we work! The Gorons live below in Goron City! However, I saw that way was blocked off. There is only one other way into the city. It is through here."

"Well, (cough) let's go! (cough!)"

"Will you be able to breath in here, Brother?"

"I'll be fine! Let's roll!"

"If you insist!" And with that, Narood rolled into a ball and rolled his way through the mines.

"What? Wait! I didn't mean literally 'ROLL!'" screamed Dorf as he chased after Narood. Dorf managed to catch up with Narood who had stopped rolling. "There you are! Seriously, I'm didn't even know you could roll!"

Narood just stared at the ceiling of the mine.

Dorf looked puzzled. "What?" Dorf looked up.

Narood finally spoke. "Sssh! There are Keese above us!"

"Keese?"

Without warning, the bat-like monsters opened their eyes. The swarm flew from their perch above down into the magma below.

Dorf blinked. "Well, that was easy."

"Take your sword and shield out my brother."

"Why? They just burned—"

"Take them out now!"

The lava began to stir, when out came the keese. All of them were on fire and were flying towards the two heroes.

"FIRE KEESE!" screamed Narood. Narood picked up a club-like rock and began hitting the Keese with it.

Dorf's hand shook as he unsheathed his sword. _Great, I have to use this again._ He thought hesitantly. _Let's hope I get as lucky as I did back out in the field._ He slashed the air blindly, hoping to get a kill or two without one of them being his newly made friend. . One Keese flew into directly into Dorf's wooden shield and burned it up! "Aah! My shield!"

"Keep fighting Brother! There is an end to his onslaught!"

While there obviously had to be an end to the Keese sooner or later, Dorf didn't think it would come anytime soon. Then, in the middle of the fighting, the mines rumbled, and the Keese scattered away.

"I'm guessing this is bad, right?" asked Dorf.

"Indeed it is."

The volcano suddenly erupted! Narood grabbed Dorf and threw him out of the mines to safety. Dorf got up to see Narood jump up to the main floor and close the lava-proof doors. Dorf screamed for his friend, but the volcano had erupted, and Narood was trapped. Dorf put his head down and slowly walked outside. He was ashamed that he failed his friend. The heat no longer bothered him, as his mind was full of sorrow and grief for his lost friend.

Interrupting his mournful thoughts was the dragon beast that had led them to this mess. Shieldless, Dorf drew his blade. "You will pay for all you have done, beast!"

The dragon ignored Dorf's words. Instead, it exhaled an immense amount of fire at the brave, yet foolish Hylian. Dorf was too slow to evade the flames and found himself covered from head-to-toe in fire!

Dorf screamed in agony!

The dragon picked Dorf up in his talons and flew towards the village of Miya at high speeds. On the way there, the dragon let Dorf loose from its grip. Dorf fell from the sky with the momentum carrying him forwards. When Dorf finally hit the ground, he continued sliding forwards. He slid through the dirt, grass and rocks face flat on the ground. When he finally came to a halt, he just laid there. His bones were broken, his skin was fried and his body was torn from the sliding. He laid there as a bloody, broken, burnt mess.

Meanwhile, the dragon continued on its way towards its next destination…Dorf's village.

Some say it was the power of the chosen one already in him, and others say it was an act of direct intervention by the gods. The truth is, it doesn't matter what caused what happened next to happen. The fact is that it happened. The Triforce of Dorf's hand began to glow, and Dorf began to stir.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

While unconscious, Dorf dreamed. This dream was more like his vision from before. the last one. Dorf found himself face-to-…whatever with the god-like being who told him of his destiny. Dorf was relieved that this was no nightmare. The being spoke to him. "Dorf. You have failed."

"No! I have not! If I can only regain my strength, I shall win! I only need more help from the gods!"

"What is it that you seek? How can you truly be able to defeat the winged evil which you have lost to?"

"Your power is magnificent! If you were to…er…loan some of it to me, I'm certain that I could win the victory you so desire!"

"You wish to take on my power?"

"Oh—oh, I promise you, it would be used only for your purposes Master…um…Master!"

"…You are a brave lad. Very well. You may take my power. My power will heal you of your wounds and burns. Only with my power can you survive what you have already been through, and only with my power can you hope to defeat the winged beast!"

Dorf stood in amazement as the obscure being transferred an immense amount of power into his body. He knew this was all mental, but he felt the power surging through his body. It both hurt and pleased him at the same time.

Upon waking, Dorf managed to turn over. The Triforce on his hand continued to glow. He felt the being's power surging through him. As promised, the power was progressively healing his body. _Ugh…I do not want to do that again_… The sound of rushing perked his ears. As he turned and opened his eyes, he beheld a stream. _Water? Oh yes…_ When compared to the burning sensation on his flesh, the sight of the stream alone was soothing to him. He crawled over to the water and splashed his face into it. A cooling tingle refreshed his body. He was still gathering strength to stand when the ripples of the water calmed down. Dorf stared at the reflection. His eyes wanted to slam shut, but he was too shocked to even blink. His burnt skin was healing before his very eyes. But rather than seeing his original skin-tone, the black burns were replaced with a pungent green tone. His eyes widened in horror! _No… No! NO! This cannot be! _He smashed his fist into the water. After the ripples calmed again, the same green face from his nightmares stared back at him. _No! _He began to sob. Great tears strolled down his face. This amazing power that saved his life had left him with his nightmarish adversary.

"Dorf!"

The voice from his visions was calling him. This time though, it came as an internal voice from his mind.

"Yes?"

"Go unto your village Dorf. Go now."

He stood up and thought, _Wait a minute…this is the same spot I had that vision! I'm not too far from home!_ Now, with full strength at his command, he ran towards his village. He was able to make it to his home in about ten minutes of running. Upon reaching his village, he found it devastated. The scorch marks left by the dragon covered every building. Yet only a few structures were on fire. _The dragon… it had to have been the dragon. Oh I hope everyone's alright… _Dorf entered the village square. There he found a sight he did not want to see. "ARTISA!"

Dorf virtually flew to Artisa's side. Artisa stirred to look at Dorf. "Dorf?"

"Artisa! I'm here, okay? I'm here!"

"Oh Dorf, what happened to you?"

"Never mind me Artisa! You need to hold on! I'm going to get you help!"

"No Dorf. There's no help to get." Artisa coughed, "The village is in shambles. There are no doctors around for miles. No. Don't leave me for false hope. Stay by my side."

Dorf couldn't help but tear up. "Artisa, I'm here. I'm—I'm here."

"Dorf…I'm glad you're alright."

"Artisa…"

Artisa coughed. She was dying. "I'm not…(cough)…I'm not long for this world, Dorf. I want you to know that…(cough)…that I lov— (cough!) I love you…"

"Artisa! I…I love you too."

Artisa smiled. And with that, she breathed her last.

Dorf collapsed in emotional agony, when he remembered his Triforce. Using the Triforce marked hand, he held her head. "Come one Artisa! Come on!" Nothing happened. "Work you stupid Triforce, work! Heal her!" Still, nothing happened. "Why! WHY WON'T YOU WORK! SAVE HER!"

Crestin came up behind Dorf. "Dorf? Is that you?"

Dorf ignored his old friend as he began performing CPR on Artisa with his Triforce hand on top of Artisa's heart. "Master! Please! Don't abandon me now!"

"Dorf stop. She's gone."

"No! I can save her! I have the power! Dorf, there is nothing you can do! Stop it! You need to let go!"

Dorf spun around and lifted Crestin up by the throat. "And why should I let go?" Dorf roared.

"By the Sacred Realm! What's happened to you Dorf?"

"Something that should have happened long ago! A power that has dwelt dormant inside me has been awakened! I will take my revenge on the dragon that took her from me! Now tell me, where did it go?"

"Dorf! You're hurting me!"

"I will do more than hurt you if you do not answer me!"

"It (cough) it flew…" Crestin, unable to speak further, pointed in the direction of where the dragon flew.

"Death Mountain…Thank you!" And with that, Dorf dropped Crestin to the ground and was off.

As Dorf headed for Death Mountain, he felt a sense of anger he never did before. He had never felt resentment for missing out on his parents. He never felt had a negative attitude when asked for a favor. But now, only one emotion ruled his mind. Revenge! _I am going to tear that thing to shreds! It is going to pay for taking Artisa from me! Nothing will stand in my way!_

The power of his master surged through him continuously. He could hear the echoes of his master's voice calling out to him. "_Dorf…you will fight for vengeance…you will be motivated by anger… you will not stop until its blood has been shed…"_

As Dorf reached the base of Death Mountain, he began climbing at great speeds. It was not difficult to do, nor was the heat bothersome to him. Anger drove him. He reached the top of Death Mountain and saw the dragon.

He hadn't taken the time to really look at what his foe looked like before. Now he got a clearer picture. The orange-skinned behemoth was about three or four times Dorf's size. It's tail had a blade for an end. The horns protruding from its forehead were easily a foot long each.

The dragon took one look at his enemy and ignored it.

Dorf only got more angry. "Come on you stupid monster! Come and get me! Do you worst!"

The dragon turned back to Dorf opened its mouth and roared fiercely in Dorf's face.

"Fine! I'll start us off then." Dorf unsheathed his sword, and with a precision that belongs to no novice, he leapt into the air and swiped off one of the dragon's foot-long horns.

The dragon screamed in agony. Turning to Dorf, it swiped its razor-sharp tail at him. Dorf leapt into the air and upon coming down, he stabbed his sword into the dragon's back. The monster roared in pain and began shaking to get Dorf off. Dorf had a hard time holding on. In fact, after a minute of shaking, Dorf lost his grip and fell to the ground. His sword was still in the dragon's back, which left him unarmed. The dragon turned to Dorf. It inhaled preparing to breath its fiery breath.

_This is it… I failed to avenge Artisa. I'm going to die. So much for being the chosen one…_

The dragon stopped. It exhaled no fire, but collapsed on the ground. Around the back side of the fallen dragon came Narood with a big smile on his face. He drew his own sword from the back of the dragon. "You really ought to be more careful, Brother. Come, take your sword from his back."

"Narood? You're…alive?"

"Indeed. It will take a little more than a miniature eruption to stop a Goron." Narood chuckled as he cleaned his blade.

_**Dorf!**_cried his master, _**That being has stolen from you what was rightfully yours! Vengeance!**_

Dorf's anger returned to being the most prevalent feeling on his mind. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill it?"

"I think the answer to that is obvious, Brother. It was about to kill you. It would have roasted you to a crisp. Then, it would have eaten you. I assumed that you wouldn't appreciate that, so I took the liberty of saving your life. If I may borrow your words, 'It was the right thing to do.'"

_**He took the liberty?**_ asked Dorf's master.

Dorf drew his sword from the monster's back. _You took the liberty?_ Thought Dorf.

"I know it must be somewhat shameful for you to not have been able to finish the fight, but do not cling to your pride. In the end, pride does nothing but kill."

"Like this?" asked Dorf as he thrust his sword into Narood's chest.

"Brother? Why?"

"It was my revenge to take. Not yours! That kill belonged to me, and you took it from me! You'll just have to do as compensation."

"You truly have…c-ch-changed…Brother…"

Dorf drew his blade, cleaned it and took off for the base of the mountain. Upon reaching it, he found his faithful horse still standing there. He mounted it and without thinking yelled "Let's go, Artisa! Yah!" The horse took off in the direction of the old village of Miya.

On his way to Miya, Dorf began to question what he had done to Narood. _That…that wasn't right…he saved my life! I…I killed him…why?_

Suddenly, Dorf fell off his horse. His mind was pulsating with conflicting thoughts. Agony swept over his body and mind. Dorf found himself in the same vision he was in twice before.

_I Killed him!_

_**HE DESERVED TO DIE!**_

_No! He was my friend!_

_**HE STOLE FROM YOU!**_

_What are you?_

_**Heh! …DON'T YOU KNOW?**_

_I…I don't know! What is your name, spirit?_

_**MY NAME IS THE ONE YOU SHALL FIGHT UNDER. MY NAME HAS BEEN FEARED THROUGHOUT HISTORY AS A BEAST AND A DESTROYER. YOU OPENED YOURSELF UP TO MY SOUL WHEN YOU ACCEPTED MY POWER! THE NAME OF YOUR MASTER IS DEMISE! AND AS MY SERVANT, YOU WILL FULFILL THE DESTINY I HAVE FOR YOU! YOU WILL RULE THE LAND OF HYRULE!**_

_Demise? But—but Demise is a just ancient Hylian mythology!_

_**HEH. YOU KNOW YOUR HISTORY WELL. BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU… **_Demise stepped from the shadows for Dorf to see a large beast. Large horns protruded from his forehead and the face of a monstrous pig was flaunted. Pupil-less eyes added to the fearful face that hung long locks of orange hair. _**I AM NO MYTH!**_

_No! NO! I will NOT give into you! You will not possess me as your puppet!_

_**I SEEK NO PUPPET. I SEEK A SERVANT WHO WILL OBEY ME OF HIS OWN FREE WILL! YOU WILL OBEY OUT OF CHOICE!**_

_Why would I do that?_

_**BECAUSE I HAVE OFFERED YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE, DORF! I OFFER YOU THE POWER TO CONQUER THIS WRETCHED WORLD! WHAT HAVE YOU LEFT? ARTISA HAS DIED! YOU KILLED NAROOD! CRESTIN HAS TURNED ON YOU!**_

_Crestin? No! No! He is my friend! He wouldn't turn on me!_

_**EVEN NOW, HE PLOTS YOUR DOWNFALL! YOU MUST TRUST ME DORF. YOU MUST.**_

_No! I must see this with my own eyes!_

_**SO BE IT.**_

Dorf regained consciousness. He mounted his horse and said "I will prove you wrong Ganon. Crestin is still on my side."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Upon reaching the village, Dorf immediately began looking for Crestin. _If I can find Crestin, and if I can prove he is not against me, you must leave me, Demise._

_**Only if those conditions are met…**_

Meanwhile, Crestin was in his house with his wife and newborn son. Crestin had seen Dorf entered the village and feared the worst. "Quickly Dina! Take our son and get out of here!"

"What?" asked Crestin's wife, "Why? What's going on?"

"… a… monster is attacking the village. You need to take him and go! Go through the woods behind the house! No one will see you escaping."

"But Crestin, what about you?"

"Forget me! Just go! Now!"

Dina began to cry as she wrapped up her newborn and ran out the back door and into the woods.

Crestin exited his house with his sword in hand. "DORF?"

Dorf turned to see his friend. "Crestin?"

Crestin took his sword and rushed Dorf. Dorf dodged the sword and questioned what had just happened. In a moment, Demise gave his spiel.

_**DO YOU SEE? HE ATTACKED YOU! HE SEEKS NOTHING BUT TO BE RID OF YOU! TO HIM YOU ARE JUST A MONSTER TO BE DISPOSED OF! BUT I OFFER YOU POWER! THE ONLY CONDITION OF THIS OFFER IS THAT YOU RID YOURSELF OF YOUR PAST, FOR NOTHING IN IT IS WORTH HOLDING ON TO!**_

Crestin came back around with another swing of his sword. Dorf didn't flinch. He caught the blade in his hand and crushed it. Crestin was amazed. "Dorf! I will not stop until your evil has been destroyed!"

_I see that you are right, Master._

_**I am right. You know what you must do. Let yourself be intertwined with my soul. Together with my power, we shall accomplish what is necessary. I give you a new name. A name that will instill fear across all the land. I NAME THEE "GANONDORF!"**_

It was at this very moment that Dorf allowed Ganon full access to himself. The two merged to become one essence. The new being stood before Crestin who was still struggling against his old friend. "DORF!" The being took Crestin's throat in his hand and held him high off the ground.

"Dorf?" roared the monster, "No. I am Ganondorf! And soon, all will bow before me!"

"What has happened to you?"

"I have been given the power of Ganon. He has chosen me to rule this land of Hyrule! None will stand in my way. My first order of business is to destroy this forsaken village and with it, my past! You all will die!" Dorf dropped Crestin to the ground. With his throat crushed, Crestin was left to die a slow death. Dorf mounted his horse before asking, "By the way? Where is your wife?"

"You're..(cough)…you're too late…she died in childbirth."

"I see. How fortunate for her." And with that, Ganondorf was off to destroy his village.

Crestin had just enough life in him to cry out, "Wait!"

Ganondorf stopped. "Yes?"

"What are you…going to do now?"

"Simple. I will find a village to conquer. I will become the king of one people group or another. That will be the beginning of my conquest. Sadly, you will not be around to see it." Ganondorf left to destroy as Crestin breathed his last. Ganondorf went about burning down every structure he could find. The children of the village ran to meet him. Some, he trampled under foot of his horse. Others he personally crushed with his hands. The adults that saw this ran in fear from Ganondorf, but he chased after them and murdered every last living human.

The conscience of Dorf stirred slightly… _No…what am I doing?_

_**The right thing Ganondorf. You are doing what must be done! Feel not for these Hylians, for they have betrayed you! Let us leave this place! There is another quest that you must fulfill.**_

Ganondorf headed away from the village. As he left, he grabbed the sign that read "Welcome to the Village of Miya". He used the sharp end of the post and impaled the oncoming postman delivering Dorf's letter. He rode on through the vast Hyrule Field letting Ganon guide him to the region he would conquer first. He was headed in the direction of the vast desert region known as Gerudo Valley.

That night, Dina had been wandering the woods for hours. She had already been attacked by some Deku Scrubs and was dying even as she ran. _So much pain…_ she thought. _Must keep going…_ She was eventually found by a friendly stalfos which carried a flute. This creature had glowing yellow eyes and a beak-like mouth. The stalfos led her to a clearing where green-clothed children abode everywhere. The stalfos took a few steps back from his lost friend and vanished back into the Lost Woods. The children all stopped and stared at the woman who entered their forest. She stumbled through the clearing and through a tunnel to a very large tree. She immediately recognized the gargantuan tree from Hylian mythology. She fell at the roots of the trees. "Please…Great Deku Tree…take care of my son…Link…" and with that, she died.

**THE END**


End file.
